First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-2$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $6$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (4x + 6) = \color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ do? $-2(4x+6)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(4x+6)-1$.